powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Heroic Changers
Power Rangers: Heroic Changers is the first series/installment of Billy2009's Power Rangers Crossover Universe. Its share the elements from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2), Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, and Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. The series follows five characters (both from cartoon and video games) band together as the Power Rangers: Heroic Changers where they works together to battles an inter-dimensional army, who seek either to rule, conquer, or destroy Earth. Synopsis An evil inter-dimension army know as the Darkestroyer Empire begins attacking the Earth, where they either rule, conquer, or destroy this realm. But luckily, an escape prisoner named Hope escapes from the ship and come to Earth where he bought in five characters (both from the cartoon and video game worlds) to stop Dariarkor and his evil army, where he gives them five morphers, which they band together and battles the Darkestroyer Empire as the Power Rangers: Heroic Changers where they must foiled the Darkestroyer Empire's diabolic schemes of, either, conquer of destroy the Earth and saves not only the fate of Earth, but, the fate of the entire multiverse which is hanging in the balance while also juggles of getting along with each other and encounter any other allies that may come in their neverending battle against evil! Rangers Allies * Hope * Alpha 6 Villains (Darkestroyer Empire) * Daiarkor * Five Commanders ** Trizax ** Warulk ** Horrorok ** Paindora ** Skeletaurus * Darkborgs Arsenal Transformation Devices * Heroic Morpher * Heroic Morph Belt Sidearm * Heroic Sable * Heroic Shooter Weapons * Heroic Changer Blaster ** Ankylo Hammer ** Phoenix Blaster ** Pegasus Bowgun ** Dolphin Finsable ** Hedgehog Bazooka * Heroic Titan Bazooka ** Tricera Cannon ** Crow Grips ** Swordfish Blade ** Unicorn Grappler Power-Up Armor * Super Heroic Armor Zords * Heroic Changer Megazord ** Ankylo Zord ** Phoenix Zord ** Pegasus Zord ** Dolphin Zord ** Hedgehog Zord * Heroic Titan Megazord ** Tricera Zord ** Crow Zord ** Swordfish Zord ** Unicorn Zord Episodes * Episode 01: An Heroic Beginning, Pt. 1: While escaping from the evil inter-dimensional empire, the Darkestroyer Empire, inter-dimensional being Hope being set out to five begins (both from the cartoon and video games) to save the multiverse as the legendary team of heroes, Power Rangers. Than, he find the five warriors: Mitchell Turner, Gwen Tennyson, , , and Shadow the Hedgehog, but, they refuse cause they got their own problems to face. However, the Darkestroyer Empire arrives and start targeting them. * Episode 02: An Heroic Beginning, Pt. 2: After escaping from Daiarkor's wrath, the five warriors become the Power Rangers: Heroic Changers where he threaten to destroy each of their worlds if they don't surrender themselves to him. * Episode 03: Follow the Leader: As the Rangers begins training, Mitchell find himself giving the honor of being a leader by Hope. But, he refuse cause he has other problem to face: high school. But, Daiarkor sent in the monster, Dragaxo to kidnap Mitchell's friends, Bucky and Templeton and challenge him to save them. But, Mitchell doesn't need to face him alone, he calls in his team to saves them. * Episode 04: Breaking Blue: While helping out the Rangers of defeating the monster, Wicky Wizard, Gwen get her Anodite peoples being drain by the monster, causing him to become more powerful. As the Rangers try to defeat him, in order to get Gwen's Anodite powers back, she calls in her grandmother, Verdona to help them out. * Episode 05: Mega Powers: When Hope and Alpha 5 begins alerting the signal of the lost Heroic Changers Zord, they call in the Rangers to find them before Daiarkor does. However, Daiarkor arrives as the Rangers nearly closes finding their zords, he summons two monsters, Samuray and Tanky to take care of them. * Episode 06: The Five Commanders: Knowing that he cannot destroy the Rangers all by himself, Daiarkor summons the Five Commanders; the leader and expert sword-wielding Trizax, the military expert Warulk, the hotheaded, yet ghost-like Horrorok, the expert martial artist, magical expert, and brains Paindora, and the brute Skeletaurus, to destroy the Power Rangers, who are at the time having trouble of how to combine their weapons together. * Episode 07: Shadow's Memories: While taking a break from his Ranger duties, Shadow find himself becoming very confused and slowing losing his mind when he keep seeing his old human friend, Maria Robotnik. As the Rangers investigates this, they soon learn that Horrorok's friend, Ghoulox is behind of all this, who sent by him, who seek to make Daiarkor proud of him, causing Shadow to be really, REALLY mad! * Episode 08: Sound and Fury: * Episode 09: Will the Real Alpha 6 Please Stand Up?: * Episode 10: Game Over: * Episode 11: : * Episode 12: : * Episode 13: : * Episode 14: Red vs. Blue: * Episode 15: ''': * '''Episode 16: White Light, Pt. 1: * Episode 17: White Light, Pt. 2: * Episode 18: : Trivia *The Rangers' suit is a mixture of both the Gorengers and Gokaigers' costumes. * Category:Billy2009